


相片美人

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [10]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437577
Kudos: 3





	相片美人

“徐峰就是个婊子。”

其实我对体育项目并不太感兴趣，尤其是在这个网络日益发达的社会，电视里cctv体育频道简直就是鸡肋，除了国家级的实况转播，多数时候重复的节目随处可见。而我已经失业在家有段时间了，连朋友也鲜少来看我。就在我以为这辈子都要像条癞皮狗活下去的时候，一盘磁带改变了我的人生轨迹。

那是一场冰球赛的复刻，观众席坐的都是年轻人，脸上涂着油彩，拿着喇叭使劲吹着哨子还伴随着震耳欲聋的呐喊，青春洋溢的模样更添加了我的挫败感，提醒我是个一事无成的中年废物。手按在红色按钮上准备关了这场让我不自在的比赛，可下一秒我决定让它继续。

他是个极其漂亮的人，在场馆刺眼的炽灯下白的似是一尊收藏瓷釉，反着细腻温润的光泽，又流淌着婉转动人。眼皮纤薄，翻折出一个深深的凹窝，狭长眼尾勾着风情，双唇饱满丰盈点着一颗唇珠微微翘起，带着不自觉的娇嗲，又许是涂了一些唇彩的缘故，看着总是水漾艳丽，也不晓得是什么味道的，蜂蜜还是桃子。我向来瞧不起追星看网红的人，觉得那不体面，可最也对着一个男人，一个活在光碟里的男人咽了咽唾沫，纠结的揭开自己的皮带，拉开拉链，把手伸进裤头里开始撸动自己正在流水的鸡巴。我实在是憋不住，开始幻想他红的滴血的嘴唇，湿润的口腔来含住鸡巴，尖巧滑嫩的舌头舔过我的龟头吸我的精液，而我会在快射的时候喷在他脸上，正好盛在他风情蕴蕴的眼窝里，黏腻的浊液会因为他眨眼的动作流满他整张秀美的面孔。

那场比赛我不知看了多少遍，一帧一帧的欣赏，电脑名为“隐秘”的文件夹里存了无数张截图，粉嫩皮肉下微微鼓动的筋脉，比赛结束后湿漉漉的面孔，鲜嫩到疯狂的唇瓣，和耳边手机里是永远不断循环播放着的精疲力竭喘息声。

“嗯啊。哈啊，好累。”

惯会撒娇的人。他是我心里最高贵的女神，是我永远得不到的人，是球场上耀眼的雅典娜，是所有人心里的缪斯。

从那之后我便开始收集有关于他的一切，知道他是霖大上一届冰神，明星球员，就偷偷遛进了他的母校坐在他以前念书的座位上，使劲嗅着味道，心里盼望着还能闻到一些他遗留下的气味。索性学校里的学生也并没有对我露出什么奇怪的眼神，可能不止我一个人做过这些事，毕竟他是大众情人，是啊，真的是“大众情人”。

我辗转各种途径，托人找了几个和徐峰一队的球员吃饭，沉默了好久才近乎恳求的希望他们能帮我拍一些他的照片，不管什么样的都可以，我只想多看他几眼罢了。当时的气氛着实有些尴尬，我更加不安，很快莫名的笑声充满了那个小小的包厢，现在想来他们看我的眼神就像在看傻子，一个只会意淫却不敢行动的傻子，根本不知道自己朝思暮想的人早被奸透了。

日子还是照常平静，但在第七天的时候，徐峰又参加了一场比赛，准确来说只能算大学里的活动，出场时间不到5分钟。也就是那晚，我收到了第一份邮件。一个压缩文件包，普通的用时间来命名，我还以为又是朋友打包发来的求职简讯，刚准备删除，就发现是个陌生地址。

“婊子。”

“真他妈是个婊子。”

我颤抖着手用鼠标点击着相片一张张浏览，甚至放到最大来盯着他的高潮脸，看他收缩翕动的肉洞。我的心脏正在狂跳，激烈的伴随着难以言喻的情绪。

一根真实的鸡巴插在徐峰的嘴里，是我千百次梦里的样子，涎水顺着他素白精巧的下颚不断向下落，落在嫩生生的乳头上，落在翘起的阴茎上，或者又直接落在地板上，双颊被塞满鼓着，眼尾飘红。他似乎有些喘不上气，半阂着眼睛，用那双小手搭着柱身，推拒着面前的男人，却被压着后脑勺不断进出，最后那几下捣得太深，徐峰抖着小腹，无力的臂膀攀着男人干呕。明明眼睛是红的，唇是红的，身子也是红的，可脸倒是白的骇人，吐出来的又黏又腥，不知道这是第几个男人，源源不断的精液在他胃里翻涌，又从他秾艳的嘴唇里泄出，一大滩一大滩汇聚在地砖上。他一边呕着，那刚刚从他嘴里抽出来的肉条继续蹭他的唇角，徐峰睨了一眼，又回去帮男人继续嘬龟头。我骂了一声，移动着鼠标将他的肚子放大，这才发现他原本紧致粉白的肚皮都已经凸了出来，沉沉的坠着，像个怀孕的女人，但里面装的不是婴胎而是数不尽的尿液和精水。

徐峰几乎不在电视镜头前裸露任何身体部位，不像其他运动员那样high了后会脱掉自己的上衣，扔给自己的球迷。冰神永远都是矜持的高雅的，是脱世神女一般的存在，就连牙齿都干净整齐的不像一个普通人。可那样的他就这么赤裸裸的躺在手机镜头里，扒光了衣服，被人奸的浑身发抖，咿咿呀呀的说不出话。一对丰润的大奶子里夹着根巨屌，龟头的水全都抹在他的乳房上，两颗朱红圆润的乳蒂也浸着润泽，被人吸的又肿又烫。徐峰乖巧的捧着两团奶子裹着肉屌上下移动，他的手总是看着有点小，连自己的奶子都装不下，全从指缝里淌了出来，像是会流动的暖玉，而那些人就这么钻进他下面，用舌头颠动他的粉奶子玩，末了把脸扎进徐峰的胯下嗅他的香味，舔他的阴毛，嘬他的会阴肉，用手指夹着两颗囊球揉，徐峰舒爽的哼也哼不出声，肉棒就这么翘着，只是更卖力的帮人乳交。唾液瞬间充满了我的口腔，我对着空气嚅了嚅，想着自己吮他屁眼的样子，又想着他浑身浪肉。徐峰胸乳霜白的皮肉很快被搓的染红了一大片，他顺势低下漂亮的头颅张开小嘴用舌头点着对方的龟头，细嫩滑软的舌尖抚慰着怒张的马眼，甚至挑逗的往里戳了戳，出来的时候上头还沾着些残余精液，一举一动就是个老练的妓女。一张照片总归内容有限，只能看到徐峰面孔旁还支着几根形状不同的鸡巴，同样的是那些人都举着自己的屌不断往他脸上戳，往他大腿缝里插，往他臀缝里滑。

我迫不及待的开始浏览后面的一连串相片。我的冰神正侧躺在更衣室的长凳上，一条大腿被人勾在臂弯里，纤细浑圆似幼女的小腿骨不断上下晃动，脚趾蜷着，张着嘴脸上全是蜿蜒的泪水，但我知道他并不难过，他那是活生生被人奸哭的。分开的肉屁股里一根粗黑鸡巴正插在里面，我把这一串相片平铺，连贯的照片里是他被人插的肚皮鼓起和他被撑的快要裂开的骚屁眼，甚至小眼儿边上还挂着前一个人射进去的黄水。徐峰的大腿和一般男人不同，看不出什么肌肉，只有抓在手里的一把丰腴。此刻被高高举起，大腿内侧的软肉就这么微微垂着，更衣室的白炽灯下几乎能看到里面流动的脂膏，看的人心里痒痒，恨不得在他身上掐出几块青紫，看他痛哭求饶，好像只有那样才能发泄自己对他的疼爱珍视。抱着徐峰的男人在他身后耸着腰快速进出，捣的这个肉洞一翕一动，打的汁水不断从里面溅出，掉在一旁的球衣上，洇成一个个深色水痕。我羡慕的看了看自己，多么希望冰神的淫水也能浸湿我的汗衫，让我连睡觉吃饭都能闻着他的骚味。那根鸡巴插得太猛，徐峰已经开始抽搐，他粉白的肚皮剧烈颤抖着，一对圆乳摇的没眼看，两颗奶头肿胀的都快喷出乳汁，口水从他唇边一串串滴落。徐峰崩溃的向后昂起脖子，浑身灌满绯色，哭的快要昏厥，忍不住想要合拢的大腿被旁人的手掌从当中插了进去，抠着粉肉，强硬的向两边打开，直直的暴露他紧贴小腹的肉棒，跟随着狂奸猛操的动作一甩一甩。其他不满足的人也用屌头操着他的奶子，手掌。可惜照片里看不到他的脚，有幸在一个采访里窥探过他的双足，脚背丰泽圆润，十个脚趾头晶莹剔透，指甲盖都是透亮的肉色，脚掌的绵肉也不知道便宜了谁，能被夹着搓屌。我又对着后面张的相片稍微研究了一下，仔细看着他被撑满的屁眼，褶痕全部消失，那一圈软肉甚至有些嘟了起来，不知道是被人奸肿了还是正忍着想要泄精的冲动。邮箱里的照片全是连拍，一张张的向后翻，最后我终于肯定，他是想喷了，一大片污浊填满了整个屏幕，隐约能看到些徐峰哭泣的模样，无助的瘫软在长凳上。

我不清楚他们到底拍了多少，可能有好几百张。口交，乳交，那个小小的更衣室到处都是男人的精液，徐峰顶着那绝艳的面孔软绵绵的身体躺在中央，捧着滚圆的肚子晃荡着两团屁股肉。后面的照片也大都相同，只是他臀间骚洞里的鸡巴换了形状，换了颜色深浅，但都能操的他疯狂摆头，四肢发麻。

那一晚上的最后一组照片是在淋浴间。有几个镜头我特别喜欢，仰面举着手机拍的视角，能看到徐峰趴在男人身上，两条白胳膊撑在头两边。视野里只有荡着的漾白奶球鼓涨的肚子，以及隐约交媾的动作，屁眼里也不停的有尿一样的东西吹了出来，我猜测徐峰大概会潮喷，和女人高潮的时候一样，肉腔也能剧烈收缩绞着肉棒不放。这大约有个十几张，把徐峰在被人轮奸时奶子摇摆的轨迹拍的一清二楚。我还为此专门下载了app，用这几张相片做了一个动图，一遍遍举在脸上看，雪白的大白奶子都快压在我脸上了，我晓得这些都是假的，但还是张着嘴想要去咬他的奶头，看看是不是真的又甜又润。不过这事还轮不到我来做，就有人替我干了，两只不同的大手一人抓着一边的蜜桃臀肉扒开，那个闭不上的穴眼朝外翻着，看样子被人奸的里面全都肿了，一时半会儿也挤不出什么东西来。一条厚舌头这么从下面开始舔，一直将徐峰的粉屁眼裹住，也不知道这人怎么吸的，舌头怎么动的，或许是钻进去舔了骚肉，直把冰神吮的双眼翻白，躺在地上一抽一抽，小手配合的按着圆润的小肚皮，幼女一样的指尖压的肚子上一块一块红痕。肉洞缩了又缩，一大波体液终于冲了出来，徐峰舒服的绷直双腿拱起身子，一道黄色从他尿眼里飙射出来，最后全洒在他自己身上。

我看完整个相册，垃圾桶已经被纸巾占满，望着自己依旧硬的和棍子似的鸡巴，越发的愤恨，什么高岭之花，只不过是辆公交，是球队共享的女人。可能是看我可怜，相册最后还有两段意外视频，虽然不过只有几十秒。

第一个视频光线有些暗，白色的瓷砖和花洒，是最后的冲淋房里拍的。有人拿着淋浴头，大量干净温和的水打在徐峰身上，细密的水流不断冲刷着腥臊的身子，一个晚上都不知道沾了多少，活像个精盆。分散的喷头突然被调成了一整束，那个镜头外的男人甩着手里的花洒开始对着徐峰的敏感的奶头和股穴冲，身体被人箍紧，他根本无力逃脱挣扎，最后只能依附在那些畜生怀里哭的呜呜咽咽，阴茎被人扶着正对水束，击打在肉柱上，强制高潮。期间他有用手想遮挡自己，可怜兮兮的不愿再失禁，却被大力抽了奶子。但是不同于照片，动起来的徐峰哭泣的样子实在惹人怜爱，散乱的头发垂在额前，明明淫乱却懵懂湿漉漉的眼眸，两条小妇人一样的丰腴的胳膊环着胸乳望着镜头。这下我坚定了，徐峰一定是被强奸的，我唾弃自己刚刚辱骂他的行为，那么的不齿，那些臭屌必然是别人强迫他吃的，屁股里的精液都是畜生按着他射进去的。我的冰神那么乖顺那么天真怎么会是个婊子。

刚结束我就忙不停的打开第二个视频。是一片黑幕，声音也小得过分，我找出乱成一团的耳机连上电脑，将音量开到最大，随着进度条的移动，渐渐也能听到些什么。

“啪啪啪”，是他妈的操屄，大屌打在屁股上的声音。动静愈演愈烈。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊。。不。。不要了。。呜呜呜。。酸死了。呜呜嗯啊啊”

“好。。好舒服。。呜呜呜怎么会那么舒服。屁眼都要被奸麻了。里面在吸啊啊啊啊啊，用力点啊啊。”

“奶子也要。。哈啊，奶子要吃嘛。呜呜”

“唔。嘴里含不住了。好痛！”

。。。。。。

我趴在电脑桌上，揪着耳机，拽着自己的裤头，一遍遍重复着。

徐峰他是被轮奸的。

他不是自愿的。


End file.
